The purchase of a bioluminescent imaging (BLI) system is requested for the core imaging facility at the University of California San Diego Medical Center (UCSDMC), Hillcrest. While various microscopes, and non-invasive imagers (i.e. magnetic resonance imaging) are available at the Medical Center for select user groups, we do not have a BLI system at this site. Based upon the high demand placed on the fee-for- service access (i.e. it is located in La Jolla) to the only other BLI imager at UCSD, difficulty in transporting many samples (i.e. intravital imaging, live cells, fresh tissue specimens), the addition of a core BLI system at the UCSDMC would greatly enhance a diverse array of ongoing NIH-funded research programs. For example, imaging of intravital chambers implanted in animal models is not feasible off-campus due to the difficulties of quarantine and surgical needs. As detailed in this proposal, we have formed a committee (Brian Eliceiri, Tony Yaksh, Andrew Baird, and Allen Ryan) to identify a core group of Primary Users, determined the specific needs of the UCSDMC, and chosen appropriate instrumentation to accomplish the goals of our research group. The operation of this BLI system will be integrated into a centrally located, open access core imaging facility that has been established for in vivo imaging as well as time course studies and general imaging. Following extensive consultation and analysis of various competing BLI systems, we have identified the Caliper Life Sciences IVIS Spectrum as the ideal system for a core environment, maximizing ease of use with capable specifications for current and future requirements. All Primary and Secondary Users have active NIH-funded research programs through the NIH, with one of the investigators the PI of a P20 Exploratory Center. The cost of the requested BLI system is $364,672 and will be matched by an institutional commitment for 50% salary support for a technician to manage the system and secured, centrally-accessible space. The balance of the salary will come from a cost-recapture from individual grants, based on usage. In combination with our existing imaging infrastructure, the proposed BLI system will be an important addition to maximize the impact of our existing research programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The grant proposal is a request for the purchase of a bioluminescent imaging (BLI) system is requested for the core imaging facility at the University of California San Diego Medical Center (UCSDMC), Hillcrest, where we do not have a BLI system. The objective of this proposal is to integrate its capabilities into our existing imaging infrastructure and maximize the impact of our existing NIH-funded research programs.